nierfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Munchvtec
Re: Adminship Hi, thanks for reaching out. After I revamped the wiki for Automata it died down and I got busy with other things I haven't been able to keep up to date with this wiki, being a large contributer to the Hitman wiki instead these days. That said, if it is somthing of interest to you and others in the community I would be inclined to promote some users to create a better space. I have deleted/banned many users for their comments and I contemplate turning them off and leaving disccussion for blog/discussion pages instead. I'd be happy to be more active knowing there are contributers and a community around who want to see the wiki in a better shape, I appreciate you raising the concern and i'll see if i can make any changes soon. ThePureChaos 16:26, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Thread Hello, Um I'm the one that posted a talk page on https://nier.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:Is_there_anyone_who_is_willing_to_mod_Neir_automata_for_me%3F Now, I see you have deleted that as it was kind of out of place but, what I want to know is there anyway I could contact the op? 08:18, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Pod Programs Can you change the "pod pragram" to "pod programs" under the nier:automata dropdown? Thanks Cftcft9090 (talk) 20:19, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the NIER Wiki as well as an admin on Sekiro and the Hollow Knight Wikis in my free time. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me on my talk page and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 12:22, June 4, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One A Common Mistake of False Information Attempted to Correct and Rejected I'm the one who changed Kaine's sex to female because her correct sex in Gestalt is female. The argument is often confused because in Kaine's dream it talks about her being picked on by the locals because she has a "disfigured body" but it refers to the fact she's part Shade/Human and no indication in the game actually refers her to being a hermaphodite so the information is incorrect. The problem with the page and often the fanbase is people exagerate information and it becomes falsified. The only indication she has any male connection is that she is possessed by a male shade and in regards she's 100% female in the Gestalt version of the game as well.Chaoscreature (talk) 18:41, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Replicant Kaine Hi. I'm gonna address to latest edit of Kaine's page by Chaoscreature. This guy either is ignorant or simply lies to you. It was said many times (including Yoko Taro himself) that replicant Kaine is hermaphrodite (she has female body shape and personality but male genitals). It was clearly mentioned in Witches' Sabbath short story from official book Grimoire Noir (you can even read that story on Kaine's page). According Kainé's Dreams'' she got harassed by locals for being intersex since early childhood. Possession by shade Tyrann happened much later (when her Grandma died) and only made her reputation worse. Plus, there is info in trivia section about Yoko explaining in interview that original/gestalt Kaine was female but replicant Kaine was born as a hermaphrodite due to an error in the long-running replicant system. Probably western NieR edition got censored but it doesn't change actual canon. Please edit page back and stop listening to clueless people with no proofs. ----------------------------------------------- '''Fragment from Witches' Sabbath (Grimoire Noir):' She really was possessed. The left half of her body swelled with unfathomable darkness, peculiar lumps circulating within it. It seemed as if another creature, with its own will, separate from the rest of her. She had noticed me by then, so I did my best not to look disturbed. Repeating ‘all men are brothers’ in my mind like a prayer, I showed her a smile. But her gaze was turned downward. I followed it, my eyes were pulled toward what she held in her demonic left hand. The moment I comprehended what it was, all the hairs on my body were standing on end. What she held in her hand was… a large, engorged male member… yet it was hers. Upon the swarthy organ there were littered many veins, which I could even clearly see throbbing. She wasn’t merely possessed. She was of both sexes! "On nights after I kill shades… …I can’t stop myself…" Lifting her head to face me in the mist, the woman spoke her first words to me. Her eyes were narrowed, her thin lips opened like a thin cut on her face. Her pupils locked onto me as their target, her left hand began to move up and down furiously. Her breathing became even more ragged, and her upturned eyes began to lose their focus. I knew what was coming next. "Stop it!" I cried, averting my eyes from the moment of climax. "Don’t come near me, you… you monster!" As I scrambled frenziedly away, her shrieking voice seem to pursue me. It was an ear-splitting wail that seemed to be both laughing and crying. ----------------------------------------------- Interview from Grimoire Noir Fan-translation of the Grimoire Nier Kaine’s “Gender” Depicting the normal workings of humanity -Since we’re talking about the SS, Natori’s story about Kaine packed quite the punch as well. Natori: That was partially inspired by Eishima’s SS. Since Nier was like that(laughs), maybe Kaine had that side to her as well. It was normal to her. However, there are people who couldn’t accept that as normal. I wrote it in hopes of depicting those differences. -Her female side was emphasized in the game, so there might be many users who are surprised at her male side in this SS. Natori: We didn’t really put much emphasis on her being a hermaphrodite in the game, so I wanted to write about that somewhere. In the game, we only touched on her being bullied as a child. -Did you intentionally not emphasize the hermaphrodite issue in the game? What were the reasons behind that? Yokoo: To me, Kaine being a hermaphrodite wasn’t really a point of importance. Since people like that do exist in reality, we just don’t know about them. I was actually surprised that it garnered so much attention after the game was released.